


Bittersweet

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: It’s as if their occupations change, but nothing else. If anything Beam is more open since being a barista means dealing with people. Forth is Forth in any universe. As for the rest of them...well, I’ve always imagined that no matter where Beam was in life, Kit would be there more often than Pha. They seem closer. It’s like Pha is friends with the two of them, but separately if that makes sense. Of course, there’s Ming and Yo. The tagalongs. This 2moons2 coffeehouse/bookstore AU is totally ForthBeam focused. Either way, this Tumblr Fic Request was deliciously fun to write.





	1. The Note

“On the house.” Beam placed a to-go cup on the counter. Forth stood up. 

“What? Oh, it’s you again.” Forth accepted the coffee. It was the third time this week the coffee shop owner brought him the drink. Forth didn’t mind. Beam waved goodbye. Forth silently thanked him for the coffee. 

-

Two days went by and it looked like Forth would have to retrieve that morning buzz himself.  _ Did he dare?  _ As soon as he stepped toward the door, it opened.  _ Just a customer _ . He managed a half-smile and he didn’t like that wave of dejection that coursed through him. 

“Browse away. If you need anything I’m here,” he told the young lady. She grinned and skipped around the store. Now, he couldn’t leave.  _ Damn.  _

\--

Friday. Still no coffee.  _ Just go over there.  _ No, he couldn’t. Be patient. Though, for some reason, Forth found himself worrying. He put out the “be right back” sign and took the two steps next door. The door jingled open and Beam looked up from the espresso machine.  _ Shit. Okay, be calm. Be calm, you idiot.  _ His friend Kit who occasionally worked at the shop nudged him in the gut with an elbow. “Isn’t that the guy you told me about?” 

“Yes,” Beam muttered. 

“He’s not as good looking as my boyfriend but still he’s nice.” 

“Well, not everyone is a professional boxer with a body built like an ox.” 

“Still even compared to Ming-” Kit continued to admire him. “That guy is doing all right for himself.” Beam didn’t want to look, but he did. He watched Forth (yeah, he knew his name) as he stood in line. The guy did have well-defined shoulders and that chest… _ nope, you’re going to stop that _ . When Forth stepped up to order there was a commotion over spilled coffee. Beam attempted to go clean it up but Kit grabbed him by the elbow. 

“Boss!" He facetiously said, "I got it. You get the counter.” Kit clearly saw the  _ fuck you _ in his friend’s eyes. Beam reluctantly traded places. 

“I’m here for a fresh cup of your darkest and blackest brew,” Forth smiled. He procured his wallet from his back pocket. Beam took the order without so much as hello. Forth finally understood why he was so nervous. He didn’t mind. A minute later his coffee sat on the pick-up counter with a  _ hand-written _ note.


	2. An Actual Coffee Date

Forth took the message and drink back to his shop. He never realized how close their doors were until today. He sat at the register and unfolded the note:

_ I’m an idiot. An idiot who has trouble vocalizing the words on his mind. So he puts them on paper. Truth is I started bringing you coffee and then I stopped because I got stupidly nervous. How about you meet me back here at 8pm? Dessert and coffee?  _

_ -Beam [your favorite barista] _

“Oh god,” Forth laughed to himself. “A dork. A dork after my own heart.” He sipped his coffee, gazing at the note on the counter. 

\--

The door jingled.  _ Right on time.  _ A scene right out of a book. Forth nervously scratched his head. He wasn’t joking.  _ Stripped right from a cheesy romance novel. Dessert tray on the table, coffee mugs waiting to be filled. A candle...this dork was making an effort.  _

“Oh, hey!” Beam appeared from the back room. “Take a seat. I’ll be there in a minute.” How the fuck he managed to speak was beyond him. Beam guessed that this little first date would either be the catalyst or it’d be the bomb. After a few minutes, he finally joined Forth at the table. He poured Forth a mug of coffee. 

“Hope you don't mind that its decaf. I don't drink caffeine this late.” 

“Didn’t think you cared that much being a coffee lover and all.” He watched as Beam dumped three packets of sugar into his cup and then a dash of French Vanilla creamer. “You’re still having sugar though.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sue me.” Beam quipped. Forth laughed. He reached for a brownie. 

“MMmhm, do you make these fresh too?” Beam nodded. 

“I believe in fresh ingredients. Why use store-bought brownies? Especially when I know how to bake.” 

Forth polished off the brownie. “How long have we been next door to each other?”

“Four months? I think. Yeah, I know that you were here first and then I bought this space next to you. Gotta ask, why books?” 

“What? I don't look like the type that could be into books?" Forth snickered then sighed. "I think it came from my mom. She read to me every night. Sometimes, she even asked me to read a book or a passage before going to bed. The shop is in memory of her if I’m being honest.” 

“Oh. I didn’t think-” Beam stopped himself short. 

“It’s okay,” Forth placed his hand over Beam’s. “Actually, outside of my friends you're the first person I've told about this.” They shyly gazed at each other as the candle flickered between them. 


	3. Meeting the Friends

Books fell off the table. Forth didn’t mind. He grabbed Beam’s face and pressed harder against his lips. Being attacked in his bookstore like this- _ like that wasn’t his number one fantasy.  _ Beam knocked the rest of the books off the table and Forth gladly sat on it. He locked his legs around the barista, their lips never losing connection. Beam pulled away. 

“F-forth?” 

“Hmmm,” he leaned down to peer at him. He put a finger to his chin and lifted his head. 

“Are we boyfriends?”  _ What a dork.  _

“Yes, I mean, I knew from the first date where this was headed.” Forth hugged Beam into his chest. 

“It’s jus-” Forth gave him a small kiss then jumped off the table. 

“You’re cleaning up this mess in the morning.” He pointed to the books on the floor. Beam shrugged and then found himself being dragged to a back room. 

\---

“So you two are dating?” Pha asked Beam. Forth didn’t like this part. _ The interview with close friends. Here we go. _ “He doesn’t seem like your type.” 

“What’s his type then?” Forth snapped. He’d smack himself later. 

“Fair enough. I suppose I really don't know even though I’m one of his best friends. I just expected someone similar to him.” 

“You’re one to talk, because that guy,” Forth pointed at the one named Wayo. “Doesn’t seem like your type. But I get it. Even if I’ve only known you for a few minutes I sense you like the idea of someone so submissive you can chew him up and spit him out.” Beam choked on his drink. Pha held up his hands. Ming erupted in uproariously laughter. Kit elbowed him. 

“What? I like this guy. He’s saying what I’ve been thinking about my friend for ages. Yo’s pretty meek. Pha is like a fucking military general. Come on, it’s not difficult to think about the kinky shit those two get up to. In fact,” Ming downed a shot, “I venture to believe that these two are probably the kinkiest of us all.” 

Pha leaned back and threw an arm over Yo’s shoulder. He shrugged and didn’t say another word. Forth recognized the solidarity between himself and Ming. “How’d a pro boxer end up with him?” He pointed at Kit. 

“You underestimate me Forth.” Kit spoke for himself. He crossed his arms. “I can throw down. I’m scrappy and I too speak my mind so try me.” This time Forth erupted into a fit of laughter. He eyed Ming who gave him that look that said:  _ well, there’s your answer.  _

Beam fell against Forth’s shoulder. “Shit. I didn’t think we had that much to drink.”

“The barista has always been a lightweight,” Ming told Forth. The book guru wouldn’t know that since the only thing they’ve drunk for the past year was mostly coffee. This might be the first time he’d seen Beam drink alcohol. 

“Huh,” Forth shook his head. “I suppose I should get him home.” He hadn’t much to drink. Besides, the delicious dinner Beam made before meeting his friends at this bar was still sitting on his stomach. He hoisted Beam up, a hand lazily found his shoulders and he hooked one around Beam’s waist. 

“Later,” he told Beam’s friends. “I got him.” He got a nod of approval from Pha as he carried Beam to the exit. 

\--

“You may have to hold on tighter than that. And please, whatever you do. Don't fall asleep.” Forth worried that his boyfriend would fall off this motorcycle. 

“I’m fine,” Beam mumbled. “Just put the helmet on my head.” Forth did as he was told. Beam listened to and tightened his grip around Forth’s middle. They headed home. 

\---

“I’ll never get over this.” Beam gestured to the foyer. “You’re rich.” 

“Yup,” Forth nodded his head. Over the past year, Beam often mentioned this like it was brand new information every time he set foot in the house. 

“Why drive the motorcycle?” That was a new question. An amusing one too. 

“Something of my own. And I’ve never liked chauffeurs.” Beam started wobbling on his feet. Forth caught him. “Come on.” He laid Beam on top of the covers. “Move,” Beam did as he was told so that Forth could tuck him into bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get us a glass of water.” Beam sat up and gestured for him to come back. “Later.” Forth sighed. 

“All right!” He crawled into bed. Beam snuggled into him, pressing kisses into his neck. As Forth suspected it didn’t take long. He was jumped, Beam straddling him. Forth squeezed those truly magnificent thighs. “Okay, I like this.” 

“I should punish you,” Beam's words were no longer slurring as if he magically sobered. 

“Oh?”

“You have a dirty mouth. And towards my friends no less.” 

“Oh?” 

“The things you said…”

“Oh?” Beam sighed in frustration. Forth’s mouth went to make the O- shape but Beam kissed it away. Forth smiled. Beam reached for Forth’s shirt and peeled it over his head. The necklace came off with it. Forth flipped them, pinning Beam. He made a grumpy face and squirmed his hands out of Forth’s grip. They found Forth’s muscled back. Beam finally realized that Kit can suck it. His boyfriend was just as sexy as Kit’s, if not sexier. Lips crashed into Beam’s jawline. He caught Forth’s lips with his teeth. 

“Oi!” 

“I told you that dirty mouth needs to be punished.” Forth was starting to enjoy cocky Beam. He backed off him and stood at the edge of the bed. With arms crossed he stared at him. After several minutes of silence, he said, “Then punish me, Beam.” 

_ Challenge accepted.  _


	4. Partners

Two years later, one morning, they stand in the closed coffee shop staring at the wall. Forth suggests, “Let’s knock it down?” Beam gazes at it. 

“You mean knock it down so that our shops are in one building?” 

“That’s the concept yes.” Forth moved behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. In the corner of his eye, Beam could see the ring shining on his finger. He waved that same hand in front of Beam’s face for dramatics then said, “Imagine I’d have a coffee shop in my bookstore like Barnes and Noble has Starbucks. Business partners too. You supply the much-needed coffee to the book readers. Very simple.” Forth pressed a kiss to his cheek. Beam leaned back into him as arms wrapped around him. His hand squeezed a forearm, Beam, now also seeing the ring on his finger. He smiled and brought one of Forth’s hands to his lips. Then he stared at the wall again. 

“Do we have enough money?” 

“Always worried about money. When you know perfectly well it’s manageable.” 

“The gesture isn’t lost on me. It feels crazy romantic, but Forth, we have to be sensible about it too. And no matter what, I don't want my rich husband paying for all of it.” 

Forth sighed. He’d convince him somehow. “Why be sensible? We could just say fuck it and go for it. Make sure the walls are cleared on either side and then we get a sledgehammer.” Forth started rocking Beam in his arms. Then he grabbed him by the hand and spun him around to face him. 

“It’s sweaty work, but I think we can manage?” Forth snickered. “You know you want to create several opportunities to see your husband shirtless.” 

Beam laughed at the image in his head.  _ Shirtless Forth yielding a sledgehammer. It was pretty sexy. _ “Let’s have a cup of coffee and think it over?” Forth pouted. 

“Fine, fine. You know how I like it.”

“Black. Like mud.” Beam rolled his eyes because he liked his coffee stupidly sweet. Then he thought of something, “Hey, so together we’re bittersweet!” Forth racked his brain and then it clicked. He leaned over the counter and kissed his cheesy husband on the forehead. 

\----

Months later, the wall was gone. Instead of two separate shops, there was now one newly renamed building preparing for its grand re-opening. Beam admired the sign as Forth wrapped his arms around him. 

“ _ Bittersweet _ ,” Beam muttered. He also noticed in smaller print a byline that reads:  _ “A comfy place to find that perfect cup of coffee and a complimentary book.”  _

“Nice touch.” Beam faced him and Forth kissed him. He smiled and took his husband’s hand. “Shall we?” They stepped inside and flipped a closed sign to open. 


End file.
